saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaz Barrick
"I am Gretchen Barrick, last surviving member of my family and saint. I come before you to confess my treason, in the sight of God and you all. I betrayed the faith of my leader, and the trust of my friend, Julius. However, Troy Bradshaw is a fucking cop. A dirty pig. He is a traitor." '' ''-''Gaz's last words '''Gretchen Madison Barrick', known as Gaz, was an original member of the 3rd Street Saints, and serves as the secondary protagonist of Saints Row. Gaz was the beloved girlfriend of Dexter Hamister, and her execution sparks the events that take place in all future Saints Row games. Biography Background Gaz Barrick was born in the Saints Row district to Jameson Barrick and Matilda Barrick. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father was killed during a turf war between the Saints and Vice Kings. Eventually, Gaz joined her father's gang. She was hand picked by Julius to lead as a lieutenant. In the Books Saints Row Gaz is Dex's girlfriend since Gaz was eight and Dex was ten. They pursued a sexual relationship at a particularly young age, and had been extremely close. A courier bearing news of the death of Jameson Barrick, Gretchen's childhood mentor and father, arrives to the Suburbs. The missive also states that Julius Little and much of the court is on their way to the Gretchen's father's mansion. Gretchen realizes that Julius means to name her as Julius' right hand man to replace her father. She ponders refusal. However, when Julius arrives, he makes it clear that he badly needs Gretchen's help in Saints Row. Gretchen remains uncertain until a secret letter from Lin, a member of the Saints, implicates one of Julius' lieutenants in the death of her father. Gretchen decides to accept to investigate both her father's death and a potential plot against Julius. She decides to bring her boyfriend Dex and introduce him to the Saints. On the road south to the Saints Row, Julius calls a halt to discuss troubling news from Espata. Julius' spies have learned of Hector Lopez revival of Los Carnales, and is reported to number over one hundred thousand gang members. Julius is concerned that Stilwater will soon face a war. On her arrival to Saints Row, Gretchen is immediately summoned to a small council meeting and finds the capital immersed in political intrigue. Members of Julius' small council are at the heart of these machinations: Johnny Gat, Troy Bradshaw, Lin, and Dexter Jackson. Gretchen learns that the crown is six million dollars in debt, with half of it owed to Alderman Richard Hughes. Regardless, Julius has ordered a lavish tournament to celebrate Gretchen's appointment. Gretchen's investigation reveals that her father took an interest in Julius' lieutenants. She learns that he borrowed How to Spot an Undercover Cop from the Church library. Gretchen reads the book but cannot determine why her father wanted it. Gretchen discovers that soon after her father's death his squire, Nich, was knighted as a saint. Nich is killed by Eddie Pryor - a noted servant of Alderman Richard Hughes - in an apparent wrestling mishap before Gretchen can talk to him. Gretchen convinces Julius not to fight in the tourney, bluntly calling him too old. Julius reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Gretchen's boyfriend Dex is moving up the ranks in the saints and dismantling the gangs. Unfortunately, lieutenant Lin is killed by William Sharp. Johnny Gat later visits Gretchen and warns her that there is a conspiracy, saying that her father was poisoned and that Julius may also be killed if Gretchen cannot stop it. Gretchen later finds Troy Bradshaw's cell phone, with sixteen unheard messages. Troy had not been seen in weeks, and was not responding to calls. Gretchen listens to the messages and discovers that they are from the chief of police, Richard Monroe. Monroe had been checking on Troy's progress. Horrified, Gretchen learns the truth as to why her father wanted the book. He had discovered that Troy was an undercover police officer, and once he had enough evidence, Troy had him poisoned. Hours later, Julius is found shot in the head outside the church, barely alive. Dex believes it was a Los Carnales assassination attempt, while Gretchen knows the truth. Moments before the attack on Julius, he wrote a letter proclaiming Gretchen as his new heir. Gretchen writes to Julius' best friend and true heir, Benjamin King, urging him to take over as leader of the Saints. She dispatches a loyal saint to deliver the letter. Gretchen tells Johnny Gat the truth of the matter, but rejects Gat's suggestion that they take advantage of the situation to increase their own power. Gat agrees to recruit his saints to Gretchen's cause. Julius dies and Troy takes the throne. Gretchen and Johnny Gat march on the church, with several dozen saints. Dexter Jackson tears up the letter proclaiming Gretchen as Leader of the Saints. Gretchen tells Troy that he has no right to the throne and commands the saints to take him and Jackson into custody. Instead, the saints turn on Gat's men and kills them. Jackson holds a knife to Gretchen's throat, telling her that he shouldn't have trusted him. Gretchen is incarcerated in the black cells under the church. Gretchen is taken to the front steps of the church. She spots her lover Dex crouching beside the statue of the Saint of all Saints and signals Johnny Gat, who is also present amidst the gathered crowd. Gretchen confesses that she tried to seize the throne for herself, however, she also flat out declares Troy as a cop. After she says this, Troy orders her immediate execution. Jackson pulls out a .44 Shepherd revolver and aims it at Gretchen's head. Before she dies, Gretchen mutters a few last unheard words. Jackson pulls the trigger, and Gretchen's brains are blown all over the church floor. Gat is able to smuggle a devastated Dex out of Saints Row. Gretchen's death launches Stilwater into a devastating war - Los Carnales, Saints, Brotherhood, Ronin, and Vice Kings all vie for control. Troy Bradshaw becomes chief of police, and arrests the majority of the saints, even his supporters. Dex visits Richard Hughes but the yacht is blown up, sending Dex into a coma. When Dex awakes, he and Johnny gat rebuild the Saints from scratch. Trivia * Gaz is the first main character death in the story * As a saint, Gaz led her men to victory on several occasions. She was highly respected for being honorable and dependable. She was also known for her stunning beauty. * Her lover, Dex, was devastated after her death, going so far as to personally kill everyone associated with her death. Category:Original Category:Characters Category:Females Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Deceased